Ang Alamat ng Kulugo
by Hunter K
Summary: Bakit tinatawag na kulugo ni Sasuke si Naruto? Hindi ka ba nagtataka? Parang wala naman kasing nasasabing kulugo sa orignal na Naruto, diba? Pero paano kung may dahilan talaga?


**Summary:** Bakit tinatawag na kulugo ni Sasuke si Naruto? Hindi ka ba nagtataka? Parang wala naman kasing nasasabing kulugo sa orignal na Naruto, diba? Pero paano kung may dahilan talaga?

**DISCLAIMER:** HINDI KO PAGMAMAY-ARI ANG NARUTO... NAKIKIHIRAM LANG AKO NG CHARACTERS...

**AN:** Salamat sa mga nagreview ng "Ang Genius at ang Dobe" Tuwang-tuwa ang kulugo sa mga feedback nyo!

Speaking of kulugo, eto na ang story...

* * *

Noong unang panahon, sa tagong bayan ng Konoha ay…

Naruto: Tama na 'yan! Simulan mo na ang kwento!

**Ang Alamat ng Kulugo  
_(Legend of the Wart)  
ni Hunter Kai_**

**_  
xx POV ni Naruto xx_**

"Purihin ang henyong nakaimbento ng _alphabetical arrangement_!" sigaw ko aking isipan, sa pinaka sarkastikong paraan na abot ng aking kakayanan.

Sinubukan kong pigilin ang pag-taas ng kilay ko, pero parang nang-aasar pa yata ang mga muscles ko sa mukha dahil hindi sila nakinig. Kalahati na yata ng mukha ko ang nagfli-_flinch involuntarily_.

"... At Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.", masayang sabi ni Sir Iruka habang ina-_announce_ ang magkakapares sa _sparring_.

"Bakit, bakit, oh bakit! Galit ba sa akin ang May Kapal? Galit ba sa akin si Masashi Kishimoto(1)? Galit ba sa akin ang Author?" Sabi ko sa sarili habang payukong naglalakad palabas ng classroom.

**_  
xx Sa Labas xx_**

"Kaya mo 'yan, Naruto!" Kung hindi kasama ang pangalan ko 'dun, iisipin kong kinakausap lang ni Hinata ang sarili n'ya sa sobrang hina ng boses n'ya. Mweheheh. Baka kaya pinangalanang Hinata dahil sa Hina ng boses nya. Wahahahah.

Ayan, nakuha ko pang mang-asar ng iba, samantalang mas karapat-dapat ata akong asarin sa kalagayan ko ngayon. Sa dinami-dami ba naman naming magkakaklase, e, sa pinakamagaling pa ako natapat. Ngayon may nakikita na akong maliliit na Sasukeng nagmamartsa sa harapan ko at nagcha-_chant_ ng "malas... malas...malas..." Sa inis ko agad kong pinag-sisipa ang mga chibi Sasuke at ipinadala kung saan mang impyerno sila nanggaling.

"Ready?" narinig kong sabi ni Sir Iruka.

Aw! _Reality doesn't bite!_ Hindee! _Reality sucks, bites, nibbles, and then swallows!_ Sino ba 'yang _Reality_ na 'yan? Talagang gagawin n'yang lahat para pahirapan ang mga tulad ko. Pero, AKO SI UZUMAKI NARUTO! At hinding-hindi ako papatalo sa kanya! Lalong-lalo na doon sa mayabang na lalaking nakatayo mga limang talampakan mula sa kinatatayuan ko.

Aw... parang may kakaiba... Eer.. hindi ko alam pero nanginginig na pala ang tuhod ko... Pero hindi nga ako magpapatalo diba? Dahil ako si UZUMAKI NARUTO! Ako ang BIDA dito! Hehehe... Ako ang magdadala ng pagtatae at pagsusuka. ako, ang magdadala ng sakit, sa kaPamilya!... Pero ano 'to? Bago yata ang panlinis nyo?(2) OO... Ano ba 'to? Nasisiraan na yata ako kaiisip...

"Naruto? Okay ka lang?" Narinig ko ang nag-aalalang boses ni Sir Iruka. "Namumutla ka..."

"Hindee!" Gusto kong isigaw habang lumalabas sa socket ang mga mata ko habang nagiging kulay berde ang buong kong katawan... Pero ayokong tanungin n'ya ako kung gusto kong mag-take ng Alaxan(3)... Kaya...

"Aaaarg! Oo naman! Okay na okay!" sabay ayos ng googles na nakalagay sa noo ko.

"Okay, ready..." tinginan muna kami ni Sir Iruka bago siya sumenyas ng "FIGHT!"

Pumustura si Sasuke. Pormang sanay sa laban. Medyo naka-_bend _ang mga tuhod habang may hawak na kunai sa harap ng dibdib. Siyempre, ginaya ko! nn; Okay na sana pero biglang naghalakhakan ang mga klasmeyts ko. May narinig akong nagsabing mukha daw akong palakang malapit nang i-_dissect_!

"Anak ng palaka!" Sa isip-isip ko. "Malaman ko lang kung sinong nagsabi nun siya talaga ang patatamaan ko ng kunai!"

Sa inis ko, sa kalaban ko nalang ibinuhos ang galit. Sa _clumsy_ kong paraan ng pakikipag-laban, agad na naiwasan ni Sasuke ang atake ko at agad niyang hinawakan ang kamay kong humahawak ng kunai sabay hila papalapit sa kanya. Malakas ang _impact_ ng suntok sa sikmura ko. Napa-ubo ako. Sinubukan ko siyang sipain pero kumalas siya agad.

Humihingal na ako, siya, parang wala pa ni isang patak ng pawis. Pinunasan ko ng manggas ang pawis na tumatagaktak sa leeg ko bago ako sumugod. Naiwasan niya. At naiwasan uli. Lahat yata ng tira ko, sablay. At ang bawat sablay ko ay may katumbas na tira mula sa kalaban.

Parang naririnig kong tumutugtog sa _background_ ang "Hari ng Sablay"(4). Pero di pa rin ako nawawalan ng pag-asa. Kailangan ko nang gamitin ang turo ni Sir Iruka!

"Palit anyo! Sexy no jutsu!"

'Heheheh. Siguradong hindi lang tutulo ang laway mo, kundi dudugo pati ilong mo!' 'yon ang inaasahan ko, pero hindi! Si Sir Iruka lang at ang ibang lalaking klasmeyts ko ang tinalaban! Si Sasuke, hindi pa rin natitinag! Arg! Inaasar mo yata talaga ako! Eto na! Sagad na talaga! Gagamitin ko na ang ultimate _technique_ ko!

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

**_xx Palit POV, kay Sasuke naman para 'ndi bias xx_**

Huh! Sexy no jutsu! 'kala mo tatablan ako nyan! Pero nagpasalamat na rin ako dahil hindi sumugod 'yung sexing babaeng walang saplot. Kasi, ang totoo, hindi ko alam kung paano ko siya lalabanan ng hindi ko nahahawakan... uu Laking kahihiyan yata yun kapag napagkamalan akong manyak!

Buti nalang at dinismiss na niya ang palit-anyo at pinalitan ng mga Bunshin. Madali nalang ito!

Agad kong ginawa ang _hand seal. _Medyo may katagalan ang paggawa sa _seal_ dahil ilang araw ko pa lang naman itong pinag-aaralan.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! Blazing Fireball!" Sunog lahat ng bunshin nya!

Bubugahan ko pa sana ng Multi-Fire para tuluyan nang ma-lechon ang bopols na kalaban ko. At kung kailan naman nag-iinit pa lang laban, saka pa umawat si Sir Iruka sa pamamagitan ng pagharang niya ng kanang kamay niya sa harapan ko.

Saka ko lang napansin na nakadapa na pala, mga tatlong metro mula sa kinakatayuan ko, si Naruto. May mga marka siya ng paso. Napa-_smirk_ ako. Ganoon pala kalakas ang bago kong _acquire_ na kapangyarihan. Ngayon ko lang nalaman dahil hindi ko pa naman nasusubukang gamitin sa tunay na kalaban. Puro mga inosenteng bato at kahoy lang kasi ang tinatarget ko t'wing nagte-_training_.

"Sasuke, tama na." Awat ni Sir Iruka.

Pero matigas ang ulo ko.

Yumuko ako para makalusot sa kamay na nakaharang at tumakbo sa deireksyon ng kalaban kong papatayo na. Saktong binabalanse niya ang katawan niya pagdating ko sa kanyang harapan. Inambaan ko siya ng suntok. Hindi niya nailagan. Natumba siya sa damuhan na parang _dummy_ na gawa lang sa tela at _foam._

Agad akong tumalikod dahil alam kong tapos na ang laban. Pero, naramdaman ko na may pasugod sa likod ko. Umikot ako para makita, ngunit huli na ang lahat. Parang sinalo ko lang ang suntok niya gamit ang mukha ko.

Parang insulto iyon sa akin! Wala pa ni isang klasmeyt ko na nakakatama sa akin, siya palang! At sa awa ng Diyos, ang pinakamahina pa sa klase ang nakagawa!

Nanlabo ang paningin ko at agad ko siyang ginantihan ng suntok _after_ suntok. Natutumba siya, tatayo, lalaban uli, tatamaan, paulit-ulit lang. Nakakaasar pa kapag hindi ko tinamaan, bubungisngis ng parang panalo na siya! Pero ang mas kakainis sa lahat, napapagod na ako, hindi pa rin siya sumusuko!

'Ganon ba siya kabopols para hindi malamang wala naman talaga siyang panalo sa akin?' tanong ko sa sarili. 'Pwes, ipapaalam ko sayo na wala kang laban sa akin!'

Ginamitan ko siya ng Multi-Fire. Naglaho, bunshin lang. Natuwa ako at isa-isa kong tinitira ang lahat ng lumalabas na mukhang Naruto, parang _shooting game _lang. Pero habang tumatagal, parami sila ng parami! At ano 'to? Parang hindi na yata sila mauubos!

Binugahan ko ng binugahan ng apoy hanggang sa kapusin na ako ng hininga. Pahinga lang sandali at nandyan nanaman sila! Para silang mga _orange_ na pigsa na tubo nalang ng tubo kung saan-saan! Nakakairita! Paano ko ba sila uubusin?

At biglang pumasok sa isip ko ang salitang kulugo.

**_  
xx Flash Bak: POV ng author xx_** (Sound epek: tinginingininginingininggg... xx)

"Kuya Itachi, ano 'to?" ang sabi ng batang si Sasuke habang itinuturo ang isang maliit na butlig sa kanyang kanang kamay. "Makati eh!" AT kinamot-kamot pa ang nasabing butlig.

Tumingin naman ang kuya mula sa kanyang pagbabasa, "Ay, kulugo 'yan!"

"Kulugo?"

Tumango ang kuya. "Sakit sa balat 'yan. Kahit patayin mo, babalik at babalik 'yan. Ang masama pa, dumadami sila!"

Mangiyakngiyak na ang bata at humihikbing nagtanong, "p-papano ko aalisin 'to?"

Napangiti si Itachi sa kunot ng noo at kulukulubot na labi ni Sasuke. _Cute_ siyang umiyak kaya pinagpasyahan ni Itachi na tulungan siya. "Simple lang!"

"Pano?" May _doubt_ pa rin sa inosenteng mukha ng bata.

At ipinakita ni Itachi ang kanyang huling ngiti kay Sasuke, "Simple, kailangan mo lang patayin ang ugat!"

(tinginingininginingininggg...)

**_xx Tapos na ang flash bak. Balik sa POV ni Sasuke xx_**

"Patayin ang ugat..." bulong ko sa sarili...

Ginamit ang Sharingan para malaman kung alin ang _clone_ at ang totoo. Agad kong natunton ang ugat. Nakakubli siya sa likod ng mga bunshin. Hindi niya inaasahan na siya ang susugurin ko, nagko-_concentrate_ lang siya sa paggawa at pagpapagalaw ng mga bunshin.

Sinapak ko siya. Tumama ang likuran niya sa pinakamalapit na puno. Dahil sa hindi pa bihasa, nawala ang _concentration_ niya at naglaho rin kasabay ng usok ang mga _clone_ niya. Nilapitan ko siya. Nalaglag siya ng padapa sa damuhan matapos ang ilang sandaling pagkakadikit sa puno. Tumayo ako sa harap niya. Tinitigan ko siya. Mukhang nakakagalaw pa siya. Pinilit niyang tumayo kahit halos ulo at leeg nalang ang naigagalaw niya.

"Sa-Sasuke... 'di pa tapos!"

Inilagay ko ang mga kamay ko sa dibdib ng pa-_cross_. "Tayo!" napangiti ako, sabay dagdag ng... "Kulugo!"

Sinubukan niyang tumayo. Inabot ko ang isang kamay ko bilang tanda ng pagpapasalamat sa magandang laban. Nung umpisa, ayaw niyang abutin pero inabot din. Heh, siguro dahil hindi na niya kayang tumayo mag-isa...

At pagkatapos ng laban, isa lang ang nasa isip ko...

"Sinungaling ka talaga Itachi... Hindi namamatay ang kulugo!"

**xx WAKAS xx**

* * *

**(1)** Si Masashi Kishimoto ang may sala kung bakit mayroong Naruto... 

**(2)** Advertisement ng panlinis ng banyo? Pinalitan ko lang ng Bida ang Virus. (in other words, I disclaim!)

**(3) **Advertisement naman ng gamot? (disclaim uli!)

**(4) **OPM. Di ko alam kung sinong _singer_(pero, I'm sure hindi ako yun kaya disclaim uli)

**END NOTES:** Waw! Naa-adik na ako sa pagsusulat ng Filipino fics! At kung hindi n'yo pa nababasa 'yung "Ang Genius at ang Dobe", try nyong basahin, walang mawawala.

Review naman po... Kailangan ko lang malaman kung okay lang akong magsulat ng Fil. Fics. Malaya kayong ikorek ang mga grammatical errors ko.


End file.
